In Darkness
by Weskette
Summary: She's finally home and all is good. Until it isn't. Can Jill handle what she's no longer able to do? But, even without her eyes, she still has those around her.
1. Loss

**In Darkness**

Chris woke to Jill's voice. "Oh God, Chris! Chris, wake up!" Her tone was urgent and scared.

"What? What is it?" He pushed his face up away from the pillow and blocked his eyes from the sun. She was sitting up in bed. Her hands pressed against her cheeks, the tips of her fingers being under her eyes. Tears were forming in the corner of the gray blue orbs he loved so much. He sat up and moved her hands down. "What's wrong?"

She looked at him, that is, turned her head towards him. Her eyes didn't focus.

"I can't see." The statement was said with such certainty and fear that it sent a shiver down his spine. "I can't see..." The tears spilled over as they sat there together.

He put his hands over hers on the side of her face, his thumbs wiping the salty drops away. "Shh... Calm down, babe..."

"How..." Her breathing hitched. "How can I calm down? I'm bli..." she trailed off, unable to finish the word.

"It's gonna be okay, Jill. I'll call Rebecca, okay? She'll know what to do." He pulled her against his chest and kissed her temple. She curled against him, tears still streaming down her face.

* * *

"No, it wasn't gradual. She woke up that way... We don't know why it's happened, that's why I'm calling you! ... Yeah, Bec', sorry. You know why I'm acting like this... Yeah, I'll drive her over... Bye." Chris hung up, putting his cellphone back in his pocket. Jill was curled up on the couch, listening to his conversation. "Jill, we have to go to-"

"I heard..." she whispered quietly. He sat down besides her, and she turned towards him. Her sightless eyes were directed at his face but, once again, did not focus on him. "Help me to the car?"

"Of course." They stood and he took her hand, kissing it before guiding her through the house and out to the car. She sat in the passenger's side and fumbled for the seatbelt. "Do you want me to he-"

"I've got it." Her voice was filled with a strength that came with fear. Shakey and not very firm. It was more to prove it to herself than to him.

The drive was quiet. She 'stared' out the window, not wanting to speak. Her long, still blond hair fell over her face. Chris reached over and set his hand on her knee, squeezing gently. She put her own hand on his.

They arrived at the clinic Rebecca worked at a half an hour later. He got out first, opening the door for her and helping her get out. Once again, he led her inside and had her sit down in the waiting room. "I'll go check us in." She nodded. He approached the main desk. The secretary looked up at him expectantly. "Uh, Jill Valentine for Dr. Chambers?"

"Oh, you can go right in. She's waiting in room three." Chris nodded and returned to Jill.

"C'mon, babe," he said softly. "She's waiting." Jill followed Chris' guidence to the room. Rebecca was standing just inside in what she'd call her typical day wear.

"Hey, Jill..." Jill mumbled her reply as Chris helped her sit on the examination table. He pulled up a chair besides her and held her hand all the while. "I need to check your eyes, of course..." The medic's voice was slow and sad.

Jill bit back a frustrated retort of, "Well, they obviously aren't working!" Instead, she remained silent. As Rebecca shined light in her eyes (at least, that's what she had guessed Rebecca was doing), she spoke. "How's Billy?"

"Fine..." came the reply.

"Have you two set the date for the wedding?" Jill asked quietly.

Rebecca chuckled. "No. We've both got work and so much more on our plates."

"Well, it's been over ten years since you two met. Only five since you were reunited."

Rebecca shrugged, forgetting Jill couldn't see it. "And only a few months since you two were reunited." Chris squeezed Jill's hand, remembering having to pin her down and remove the jewel. "Jill, I know you'd rather not think about it, but can you see anything at all? Light, color, shapes? Anything?"

Jill shook her head. "Just a dark gray haze over everything. No shapes, no color. No light. Just... Nothingness."

Rebecca nodded and turned away. "Okay... It might be a late reaction to the P30. It's possible that all of it has only just left your system. It might even be temporary. But I'll need to run some tests. Blood work and all that."

"Okay."

* * *

Upon reaching their house again, Jill had Chris bring her to the bedroom. "I'll make us dinner, okay, love?" She nodded and curled up under the blankets.

She felt so weak, so vunerable. Each part of her mind was screaming at her, telling her about the hopeless situation she was in. She hated how she felt. She hated whatever made her lose her sight. She hated everything about it. New things kept popping into her mind that would be made near impossible. She would have to buy audio books, learn brail... So much. She wouldn't be able to be outside without someone guiding her. No more sitting up late with Chris, watching movies with the sound off, filling in the lines together.

Oh God, she hoped it was temporary.

"Jill? Dinners ready." He sat down at the edge of the bed, brushing back her hair. "Babe?" She looked up at him with cloudy unseeing eyes, tears on her face.

"I'm _scared_, Chris."


	2. Visit

**In Darkness**

"So... It's permanent?" Jill whispered. She sat in a chair in the same room as before, Rebecca standing before her. "I'm never going to see again?"

Rebecca looked at her feet, tears forming in the corner of her eyes."I'm sorry, Jill. I can look into some other research to see what else can be done. Maybe we can... find some type of replacement for the P30 that was in your blood. Something that wouldn't poorly affect you."

"How long would that take?" Jill's hand was limp in Chris'. His eyes never left her face. Her eyes had clouded over in the week between waking up blind and the blood work being finished. Now her eyes were a cloudy light blue.

"I don't know...But it might be possible. The BSAA still has the sample of P30 on reserve file. I can request it and study it's components. See if I can find what caused your vision loss. Another few months at least...And that's if I can get the sample."

Jill dragged a hand down her face. "A few months...? If..?" Her grip became that of a vice's on Chris' hand. "What am I going to do until then?"

Rebecca looked back up at her friend."I can refer you to some specialists to help you adjust until then. They can teach you braille and how to instruct a seeing eye dog..."

Jill wanted to yell at her younger friend that she wouldn't need braille or a seeing eye dog. That her eyes would be fine in a few more it was temporary. But she knew that it wasn't. "Thanks, Becca..." she whispered.

She and Chris left. In Chris' hand as they left was a card for awoman named Clara Dorian. She was highly reccomended to teach adults braille.

At home, Jill went in the bedroom as soon as she got there. He followed her in, hoping she wasn't retiring to bed already. She only sat down at the edge of the bed her useless eyes closed and facing downwards. He sat beside her. Silence echoed through the room. It stayed there like a stubborn child, refusing to leave. Finally, Chris seemed to force it from the room when he spoke. "Do you want me to call her?"

Jill hesitated to reply. "You should... But I wish we didn't have to. I really... I hate this." She pushed her palms against her pointless sockets and sighed.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him. "I know... I do too. You're the woman I love. I hate this just as much as you. But we've got hope. Becca'll figure out a replacement for P30 and kick start your eyes. And everything will be back to normal."

She scowled. "Chris, don't be an optimist. I don't want my hopes up for something that is more likely to not happen. I'd rather focus on learning how to live like this. That way, I'll know. I can make it if I learn how. I am going to fucking get through this, okay?" She gripped the front of his shirt and pressed her forehead to the center of his chest. "I'm going to. And I want you to be there beside me for every single hellish step. I need you. For the next few weeks you'll be my eyes until I can read braille and have a seeing eye dog. Just promise you won't leave me alone in darkness..." She bit her lip and whispered. "I can do this... Just not alone."

He placed a hand on her back and spoke. "I'm not going to leave you, Jill. I promise. I will never leave you."

She slipped her arms around his neck and easily found his lips. Their two pairs knew each other well and fell into rhythm, only surfacing for air when absolutely neccesary. She ended up pushing him back against the bed, finding a need to ravish him in the way only she could.

* * *

Jill placed a hand on the wall and felt her way down to the living room. She managed to reach the couch and collapsed on it. Chris was out buying groceries. She prefered to stay at home where she knew where everything was and could make it where she needed to go. She loved the house anyway. Large, with four bedrooms, two baths and a sunlight in the kitchen. She liked the feeling of the sun on her skin through the glass.

A few days prior, Chris had bought her a clock that 'tolled' every hour. That way she could know the time and tell when he was going to be home. He had promised four before he left. Unfortunately for her, it was only three.

There was a knock at the door and, without waiting for an answer, the door opened. Jill tensed. "It's me! Claire!" a voice called. Jill relaxed.

"How've you been?" The blonde on the couch asked. She could hear Claire grow closer to the couch.

"Fine. And how are you?" The red head sat on the arm of the couch and looked at her sister-in-law.

Jill sighed. "I'm still getting used to this whole... being blind thing. I don't think I could stand it if it weren't for that brother of yours."

Jill heard the smile in Claire's voice. "I'm pretty sure that there is _no_ way to overstate how much he loves you. You're so lucky, Jill! I'd give anything to have a guy love me the way Chris loves you."

The blonde smiled softly. "I know. And speaking of guys, when are you going to find one and give me a neice or nephew?"

Claire huffed. "When you and Chris give _me_ a neice or nephew. And if it's a girl, you should name her after me." Jill frowned and directed her eyes downward, staring sightlessly at the carpet. Claire noticed. "What's wrong?" she asked quietly.

Jill bit her lip, shaking her head gently. "If the P30 affected my eyes this way, then what about the rest of me? What if I've been turned sterile?" Her voice remained soft, but didn't shake. "I want to have kids. And I know Chris does. We've been planning to have some, but... What if I can't?" Claire slid down besides her, pulling her into a hug.

"It's gonna be fine, Jill. You and Chris are gonna have like, a million babies. And each of them are going to be great with lockpicks and a gun." Claire patted the previously brunette woman's back.

Jill laughed lightly as she pulled away. "Lockpicks and a gun? We'll have our hands full, won't we?" Silence lasted for a moment until Jill broke it again. "I really wish I had a sister like you when I was growing up."

Claire smiled. "Well, you've got me now. That'll have to do."


	3. Clyde

**WARNING: There is a lemon at the end of this chapter. This chapter is rated M do to sexual content. Feel free to skip over it at the end.**

* * *

**In Darkness**

"Okay, Jill. Can you tell what this letter is?"

"An a?"

"Yes! Great!"

Jill had been working on learning braille for the past two weeks. Chris brought her to Clara's house where she was led inside. Clara had a unique way of teaching. Not to mention she started with the letter Z and moved back from there. Jill had just finished learning the alphabet. "I'll see you back in two days, okay? We'll start going over words then." Clara stood. "Do you want some tea to drink until Chris arrives?"

"Yes please," Jill replied with a small smile. She felt accomplished at the end of every lesson and it always put her in a good mood. It helped her feel hopeful about her future.

Clara placed a cup of tea before Jill, making sure that she heard it clink onto the table top. Jill had started getting used to using her ears to locate something. Her hands closed around the cup and she lifted it to her lips. "What time is it?" she asked after.

"Nearly two o'clock. He should be here soon."

Jill thanked the woman. Silence sat in the air for a few minutes. Jill found it hard to picture what Clara looked like. She felt odd having to fabricate her own picture of the woman. A voice didn't tell her the woman's hair color or eye color or anything. But she didn't really care. The fact Clara was helping her gain back the ability to read made looks not matter. But then again, she wondered when they did matter. Highschool, maybe. But even then.

She heard tires over the gravel of the driveway. "He's here," she spoke, finishing her tea.

Clara chuckled. "I've always been envious of the enhanced hearing the vision impaired have."

Jill smiled, listening to Chris' heavy foot steps to the door. Clara opened it just before he knocked. "Good afternoon."

"Hi. Is she done with the lesson?"

"I am," Jill answered, standing and manuvering over to the door. She wrapped her arms around him. He kissed her lightly on the lips and hugged back.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

She nodded. "Thanks, Clara. I'll see you in a few days."

"I'm looking forward to it."

Chris held Jill's hand as they walked out to their car. She placed a hand on the side of the car, feeling her way to her own door. Climbing in, she noted something different. "What's that smell?"

"What smell?" he asked.

"I don't know... It's smells like some kind of animal... It's not strong at all..."

Silence. Chris bit his lip and smiled. "I got you a present." Jill tilted her head to the side and turned her face towards him. He glanced over to briefly meet her sightless eyes. "I think you'll like it..."

"What is it?"

"It's at home. I think you'll like it."

"You said that already." The car stopped at a red light and he quickly leaned over and kissed her.

"You'll know soon."

She sighed. "But Chris, I wanna know now!" She put on her pout that usually made him admit defeat immediatly. But he was adament.

"We're not even five minutes away from the house. Can't you wait that long?"

She snorted. "Please. On our wedding night, it would've taken five minutes to get to the hotel, but could you wait?" She smiled.

He fought for a retort but conceded. "... You're right. But, it's only three minutes away now."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "See if you get any tonight." He rolled his eyes. "You know, sometimes I wonder why you always use sex against me to get your way. But then I remember. You're Jill Valentine (now Redfield), and I never could resist you. Not even when we were in STARS."

"I think you nearly fainted when I said yes to going on a date with you for the first time too."

"I practiced asking you out at least fifty times in the mirror before actually going to you. I always expected to worse case scenario too. Something like you hated me or thought I was ugly. Once, I thought you might shoot me."

She laughed. "Well, I won't deny wanting to at some points. You can be a stubborn as when you put your mind to it."

"Ain't that the truth."

They both laughed as he pulled into the driveway. "You suffeciently distracted me until we got home," she noticed. "Clever."

"Why, thank you."

"I get my present now, right?"

"Yes, yes," he spoke climbing out of the car and, like clockwork, moving around to open the door for her. She thanked him as she got out, slipping her hand into his and walking besides him into the house. He sat her down on the couch. "I'll go get it." He raced off down the hall and into their bedroom. Jill listened to him stumble around for a moment. And she heard a noise that was foreign in their house. She got exited. He came back down the hall, swearing lightly. "Hold out your hands," he instructed. She did so with a smile on her face. Tiny paws settled on her hands, tiny claws lightly pricking her skin.

"Ohhh!" she cooed. "Is it a boy or a girl? What color? How old?" She cuddled the kitten against her chest and it settled against her, purring warmly.

Chris smiled at his lover's reaction. "It's a boy. He's a black tabby with white tipped ears and tail. And he's just over twelve weeks." He gently pet the kitten's back as it butted it's head against Jill's palm. "I had to outbid a few others for him. And he was the nicest one there. I was thinking he could keep you company while I'm not home."

"I love him!" She leaned her shoulder against him and felt his arm curl around her shoulders. "What should I name him?"

He shrugged. "That's up to you."

She scratched under the kitten's chin while thinking. After a moment she said, "What about Clyde? I think that's a good name."

Chris nodded. "I think so."

"Did you get him food and water bowls?" She asked.

"Yeah. They're just inside the kitchen to the left of the fridge." Jill opened her mouth to ask another question but was cut off. "His litter box is in the bathroom to the left of the sink. I'll clean it out everyday. And I got him a scratch post and put it next to the TV. And a bed which is next to the nightstand in our room."

Jill set down Clyde and stretched her arms up over Chris' shoulders, pulling him down into a kiss. "You're the best, you know that?"

He shrugged and she picked Clyde up again. "Hey, Chris?" she asked, gently petting the creature in her arms.

"What is it, babe?"

"Can you read to me? I had just bought a new book before this happened..."

He kissed her forehead. "Of course. Where is it?"

"In my nightstand. The big blue one." She relaxed on the couch and waited for his return. He sat down at the opposite end of the couch and she set her feet up on his lap. He opened the book. It was Rumo & His Miraculous Adventures.

Chris flipped open to the first page and began to read. "Part one, the silver thread. Rumo was good at fighting. At the beginning of his story, however, he still had no inkling of this, nor did he know he was a Wolperting and would one day become Zamonia's most illustrious hero."

Jill tilted her head back, listening to the sound of the voice of the man she had nearly died so many times for. It was easy to get lost in the story he was telling. It helped how he changed how he read each voice, making her laugh. Listening to him, she could almost forget her troubles.

After an hour or so of reading, she gently placed Clyde on the floor. He didn't take notice until she moved closer to him and pushed the book out of his hands, interrupting his reading. " 'They were in love, you se'- Jill?" he spoke, confused. She pulled herself onto his lap, straddling him.

"I love your voice," she murmured, biting her lip in a seductive manner.

His hands rested low on her hips. "And I love yours..." Their lips met hungrily and she began to unbutton his shirt. One of his hands sank lower, gripping her ass gently. She stifled moan against his mouth as his other hand traveled upward under her shirt and bra, caressing her breast. In her world without sight, she had to depend on tactile sensations and sound to form what was around her. All she felt was him, all she heard was his small groans of pleasure, forming her world into something that was soley him.

His mouth fell to make a path down her neck. Soon, she discarded her shirt and he reaches around to unhook her bra, which joined her shirt on the floor. He licked in between her breasts, eliciting a moan of pleasure that excited him to no end. Her hands undo his belt and quickly unzip his pants. Suddenly her hands were on him and he swore against her skin. She pushed him back so she was on top. He moved, bringing her with him so they were on the floor. She pushed his shirt the rest of the way off and forced his pants away too. He yanked her pants down as she nipped his chest, leaving small red marks to claim him.

He murmured her name as she nibbled his neck and pressed down on him. His hands went to remove her panties but she stopped him, lingering over him with a sightless, yet knowing gaze. She tugged his boxers down to expose his excited member. She dragged her finger tips down it, causing him to moan in delight.

He attempted to remove her last piece of clothing again, needing to feel her around him, needing to be inside her. She let him slip her panties down past her knees until they finally dissappeared with the clothing they had removed. She teased him, hovering over him with a wicked grin on her face. "Jill..." he moaned, pleading for her. She shook her head. He huffed. There was no working with her when she was in the mood to tease. He'd have to beg or take control. "Please?" he asked in a gruff tone, his need for her escalating.

She leaned down to kiss him and he seized the opportunity, flipping her onto her back. She smirked at him, knowing he had been annoyed with her teasing. He thrust into her, slowly at first, savoring everything she was. Her legs curled around him and her fingernails broke the skin on his back, leaving small marks that would sting for days after. He thrust into her again, burying his face against her collarbone. She cried out, pulling him closer and farther into her. He was high off her body, off the feel of her around him. She was so perfect and it drove him crazy with need. He longed to stay as close to her as possible.

She was lost in every touch he gave her from his member pressing into her to his thumb tracing the edges of her breast straying up to her nipple. She knew every inch of his body and how to drive him crazy. He knew exactly what to say to make her upper thighs and clit burn and pulse with want.

She unhooked her legs from around him and took control again, pinning him down. He bucked against her as she thrust down again. She slowed to a stop, deciding to tease him a bit more. He was only partially inside her, wavering between in and out. He muttered her name and she eased down until he was hilt deep before pulling away completely. He swore again and begged to her for more. She obliged, allowing him entrance again before rolling her hips which pressed tightly to his. He was growing closer and needed her more than ever. She rolled her hips again, his cock touching all the right places within her. She began a slow rhythm at first, building up some speed as she went. He cried her name out, almost hating the control she had over him. His hands pulled her hips down against his, desperate for release and for her. He came first, biting down on her shoulder. She pushed down once more, feeling his climax and being pushed over the edge to her own. She collapsed on top of him, not quite pulling away yet. She already wanted more.

She pulled herself off him, allowing him to exit her body. She lay beside him, slowly tracing invisible lines on his chest. Silence prevailed until she let her hand slide downward and touch his cock. He swore. "Jill!"

"Chris," she mocked, cutting off any further retort with a kiss. She was already working him up again, she could feel it. "Willing for more?"

"Always..." He rolled so her had her pinned. They were in for an exciting night.


	4. The Kennedys

**In Darkness**

Jill woke tangled with Chris. She could hear his soft breathing as he slept. She sat up, dragging one hand down his chest as she did. The night previous had left her a bit sore. So maybe the third round hadn't been completely neccesary, but she didn't regret it. No, she definately didn't regret it. She stood and found her way to the dresser. She managed to grab a pair of Chris's boxers and slip them on, as well as one of his T-shirts.

With one hand against the wall, she made her way down to the kitchen. She reached into the cupboard and pulled out the bagels, popping one in the toaster. While it was cooking, she took the cream cheese off the door of the fridge.

She heard Chris's approach before she felt his hands come down on her waist. He stood behind her, holding her close. He pressed his lips to her cheek and she turned her head to claim his mouth. He smiled after the kiss. "You look good in my clothes... Exspecially without the bra and underwear."

She smirked. "These are a lot compfier anyway..." she purred. He hugged her from behind, cupping his hand around her breast. "Careful, babe... Those are tender," she spoke, feeling his grip loosen at her words. She felt like the luckiest woman in the world to have him. She heard her bagel pop up in the toaster. She turned, leaning most of her self against him. "I've got an idea. It's got something to do with this creamcheese, but no bagel is involved..."

He groaned. "We can't, Jill. You've got a doctor's appointment today..." His hands were back on her hips, holding her dangerously close.

She frowned, frustrated. "What time?"

"In about a half an hour..."

She sighed. "Dammit." A half an hour was too short for them. "When we get home then. Until then, help me find some decent clothes." He agreed. She hadn't been as... Sexually active... Before blindness. She hadn't even cuddled with him as much. He had no idea why she had changed. He didn't mind it at all though. She was his wife and lover and his world. He'd do anything for her, even at risk of his life. Everyone knew it too. He wanted to be with her forever; live with her, die with her, dissolve into the cosmos together. Just as long as she wanted him, he'd stay.

They arrived a few minutes early and were led to the room in which they always were. Rebecca wasn't there yet, so Jill sat on Chris's lap and pressed her forehead to the side of his neck. It was a peaceful quiet that allowed her to calm herself down while simoultaniously bracing herself for more bad news. It was a difficult practice, but possible. Hopefully, there wouldn't be bad news. This appointment was just for a physical to make sure nothing else was degrading.

Rebecca entered the room. "Morning, Jill. Morning, Chris," she greeted. They both gave a simoultaneous "morning, Becca". She set down her clipboard and didn't look either sad nor happy. "My request for the sample of P30 was denied." Her statement made both Jill and Chris frown. "But, there is better news. I've found something in your blood work that should help me figure out a solution. I'm not entirely sure, but I'm going to find out. It's going to take me at least another month though. Are you okay with me drawing another blood sample?"

Jill nodded. "Of course! Anything that helps." The blonde held out an arm, squeezing Chris's hand with her opposite hand. Rebecca quickly found a vein, not a hard thing to do when Jill was so pale, and removed a small amount of blood.

* * *

Jill was sure she was one of the only people who had a friend who had a habit of not knocking when entering other people's houses and ranting in another language when worked up. It was pure chance that both of those habits were employed as Ada burst into the house, speaking Mandarin in a loud voice. Chris glanced up at the woman. Leon followed in behind her, holding the hand of his three year old daughter, Jacquelynne. Chris nodded to him.

Jill recognized a few of the words Ada was spouting. All she recognized weren't very nice. "What's wrong, Ada?"

Leon sighed. "Please, don't get her started."

Ada sat very curtly, placing a hand on her swollen stomach. She sighed. "I had reasons... But they're gone now."

"Being pregnant that hard?" Jill asked, laughing lightly.

"You have _no_ idea."

Jill frowned. "I wish I did." Jacquelynne approached Jill, streching her arms up.

"Auntie Jill!"

The blonde smiled, picking up the child that she knew had Ada's looks, but Leon's eyes. "Hey, Jackie. How are you?"

Jackie stuck her thumb in her mouth and tilted her head. "Can I ask yoo somethin'?" the little girl spoke quietly. Jill nodded. She felt a small hand settle on her cheek. "Why don't your eyes work anymore?" Jill bit her lip, placing a hand over the smaller one on her cheek.

"We don't know, sweetie," Jill answered quietly.

Jill ignored the almost tense silence from the three others in the room. She knew that they had expected a different reaction. But the child had asked about something she had been curious about, so Jill gave a straight answer.

She heard Ada let out a small exclamation of surprise. "Oh! Who's this then?"

"Clyde," Chris said as Ada managed to scoop up the kitten. Jackie scrambled over to sit in her mother's lap, petting the kitten.

"Chris got him for me yesterday," Jill informed.

"He's adorable!"

"So, why are you visiting?" Jill asked, leaning back and stretching.

"No real reason. We wanted to visit. And tell you our next babies' genders," Ada smiled.

Jill's eyebrows raised. "Babies? Genders? More than one?"

Even Leon couldn't keep the smile from his face. "Yeah. Twins! One boy, one girl," he spoke happily.

"Wow, congrats!" Chris spoke, grinning. "Thought of any names yet?"

Ada shook her head. "Not really."

"It's nice to know something good happens every once in a while..." Jill smiled, feeling Jackie return to curl up in her lap.


	5. Hope

**In Darkness**

"I feel nauseous…" Jill mumbled, lying in her stomach on the bed. "And I'm all bloated…" She sighed, tired.

"Do you want me to stay home from work?" Chris asked as he buttoned up the front of his shirt. "I'm only training the newbies today."

She shook her head. "No… You need to go to so they keep in mind how amazing you are." Her sightless eyes followed him across the room as he grabbed his belt and slipped it through the loops of his pants. He then moved to sit beside her, rubbing her back gently.

"Well, just call if you want me to come home. I can get someone else to take over." She nodded and rolled onto her back so he could see her face.

He leaned down and pressed a light kiss to her lips. "Well, my beautiful Mrs. Redfield. Have a good day." She smiled and sat up.

"I'll walk you to the door," she stated, taking his hand as he stood up. He smiled back at her, though he couldn't see it. They reached the front door all too quickly and she stretched up on her tippy-toes to give him a long kiss goodbye. He accepted it gracefully. Once they parted, he put a hand on the side of her face.

"You're so beautiful… You know that?" he murmured.

She smirked. "So you've said before. But, if you haven't realized, looks don't really matter to me."

He shrugged. "That dress looks amazing on you, though."

She pinched the fabric of it between her fingers. She remembered what it looked like. A thin, light blue dress that, before they became cloudy, had matched her eyes. It was comfortable. She had put it on that morning for that reason.

"Thanks, babe. You can strip it off me later, when I'm feeling better."

"I look forward to it," he murmured against her skin and kissed her again. "I've gotta go. Later, okay? I love you."

She nodded. "Bye… I love you too."

He left and the house was silent again. She sighed and made her way to the stereo. Feeling carefully along the buttons, all of which she had memorized, she turned it on. Soft music began to play. A favorite of hers lately. The artist's name was Oren Lavie. He had a smooth voice that relaxed her. Her favorite song was On The Opposite Side of the Sea. But she turned it off. She really didn't feel like listening to him. She felt like she wanted something else.

She trailed around the house like a ghost. She knew where everything was around the house and didn't need to slow or stop. But one room she rarely entered was the room just outside the back porch. Her arts supplies were stored there as was something she had forgotten about long before. Her piano.

She let her fingers drift over the keys before sitting at the bench. It had been at least a year since she had played. She wasn't sure how long it would take for her to remember. But there was one song that she'd always know. Something she'd have to always know. She didn't hate the song. It was a beautiful piece that she actually enjoyed. Moonlight Sonata.

Her fingers danced across the keys and music poured from the instrument. Her eyes stared sightlessly ahead and she took a deep breath, letting the music flow from her fingers. It was relaxing, almost numbing to do so. She finished Moonlight Sonata and moved onto another song.

A breeze came in from the open doors to the porch. Her fingers stilled. She felt exhausted suddenly. Some mood of despair fell over her as well causing her eyes to tear. She pushed away from the piano and went back into her bedroom, curling up on Chris's side of the bed. She pulled the blankets around her and tried to wipe away her tears. They were instantly replaced by new ones, so she gave up and tried to sleep.

* * *

Jill woke in a much better mood than she had fallen asleep in. She also no longer felt quite as nauseous. She actually felt kinda happy for some reason. The clock began to chime; informing her it was twelve o'clock. She'd been asleep for at least two hours. Chris got home at three, if she remembered correctly.

She found Clyde curled up into a ball and cuddled against her. She petted him and he meowed at her. She mimicked the sound out of habit. He began to purr and she smiled.

It was a long time until three.

She stood, Clyde in her hands, and walked out into the living room. She set her cat down on the couch and kneeled by the TV. While she couldn't watch anything, she could listen to things. She grabbed a DVD from the shelf and placed it in the DVD player. She wasn't sure what it was, but she'd most likely like it. She hoped.

She hit play and waited. Then she smiled. It was a movie she knew well, one she knew every word to. The Labyrinth with David Bowie starring as Jerith the Goblin King, was one of her favorites. "It's only forever," she hummed along with the music. "That's not long at all!"

She collapsed on the couch, lying across it. While listening to the movie, she began to think of things that needed to be done. Chris needed to fill out her application to get a seeing eye-dog, they needed to buy a computer that was controlled by her voice and spoke, or, at the very least, on that spoke and had a braille keyboard. She also needed a phone that she could use. And then there was the doctor's appointment with Becca in another week. So much to do.

Suddenly she was tired again. She fell asleep again, nestled on the couch with Clyde.

She was woken up by the phone ringing. She scrambled to answer it.

"Redfield residence," she answered.

"Hey, Jill? It's Becca. You good to talk?"

"Yeah," Jill answered, rubbing her tired eyes. "What's up?"

"I've come up with two possible solutions," she said hopefully. "Can Chris bring you in?"

Jill's eyes widened. "Wha… Yes! Of course!" she stumbled over her words. "What time is it?"

"About two. Why?"

"Chris gets out at three. I'll call him so he gets home early. We'll be over later today, okay?" Jill spoke fast, excited at the chance to see again.

"Okay. I'll keep a spot open for you!"

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Jill dialed in Chris's number and waited excitedly. "Chris!" she spoke once he answered.

"What, Jill? What is it? Is everything okay?" he replied in panic.

"It's great, Chris!" she answered. "Come home, though, okay? Now!"

"Okay, I will. Why?"

"Just come home! Love you!" She hung up. She was excited. She might be able to see again at some point in the near future. She wanted to see so badly. Flowers, TV, anything. She really wanted to see Chris. His face, his arms, his body. Everything.

It took a tantalizingly long time for him to get home. As soon as he walked in the door, she jumped him, placing her mouth fiercely to his. He was stunned by the kiss, being suddenly pushed back against the door. He withstood it happily for a few minutes before pushing her back gently by the shoulders. "Uh, Jill… Not that I don't love when you do that, but may I ask why?"

She smiled. "Don't bother taking your shoes off. You have to bring me to the doctor's office because Becca called!"

"Why?"

"She's got some possible answers to our problem!"

He kissed her again, short and passionate, but promised for more at a later point. "Let's go then!"

He drove fast, faster than the speed limit, reaching the office in record timing. He held her hand as they went in. The secretary led them straight to their usual room and said Becca would be in in a moment. She was proved correct when the short haired doctor entered less than five minutes later.

"You said two choices, right?" Jill asked anxiously.

Becca nodded. "Yes. There are."

"Well, what are they?" Chris asked, anxious.

Becca bit her lip. "There's a stable one and a… slightly less stable one. Which do you want to hear first?"

"Umm…" Jill took a moment to decide. "Stable."

The young doctor nodded. "Okay. The first option has a lot to do with stem cells. I have a colleague who's been very successful in his field with stem cells. He's cured three people from paralysis and one from drug related blindness. I think that this is the best option. The only con would be that it'll take ten months to do."

"And the unstable one?" Chris asked.

"The unstable one is the one I do _not_ recommend. Jill… You have the T-virus dormant in you. The T-virus has a regenerative quality that formed the mutations on the Nemesis monster and various other creatures…" Jill tilted her head, listening to her friend speak. "I have a theory that, if we suppress your immune system long enough for the virus to activate, it'll rebuild the dead cells in your eyes. But it's risky. But it'll only take two months. Three at most."

Chris shook his head. "No, we can't—"

"Chris," Jill spoke, silencing him. She faced Becca. "Can we talk about it first? Before we decide?"

"Of course. I'll leave you two to talk. I'll be back in a bit." Rebecca left the room.

"Jill, we can't have the T-virus alive in you again!" Chris stated in a worried tone.

"Chris, I want to consider the options. If the T-virus can bring back my vision quicker than the stem-cells, I want to use it."

"But, Jill—"

"No buts, Chris! You don't understand what it's like to be blind!" She shifted from her seat on the examination table to his lap, her legs facing to the side but her face towards his. He rested his hands on her hips and she put hers on the sides of his face. "I can't see you right now. Do you know how much I loved to just look at you sometimes? To watch you change before going to work? To just see your smile whenever you were happy? I can't do that anymore, Chris!" She took her hands and rubbed them down her own face. "God, why else would I want you so badly so often? I can't see you, but I can feel you around me. That makes it easier in some ways, but I still want to be able to see you!" She buried her face against his chest, taking a deep breath. "I want to do whatever one makes it so I can see you again faster."

"Jill, it's the T-virus…" Chris mumbled. "It ruined our life for so long. We had to put our wedding off because of the other viruses that people made from it! It killed so many of our friends… I can't loose you."

"You won't. I've been infected with the T-virus for years, ever since Carlos and I had to get out of Raccoon City together. And it's only helped me. I haven't gotten sick since then because all other viruses can't survive in my body. The only reason Wesker kept me alive when I tackled him out the window was because I had the antibodies in my blood that would make Uroboros stable enough to use. It's helped me, hon. It won't hurt me. I've grown too accustomed to it."

Chris shook his head. "Jill, but what if you haven't? What if you change?"

She rolled her cloudy-blue eyes. "How? I'll always be me. I'll always be your wife." She pressed her lips to his as a sort of reminder of what being his wife meant.

He sighed. "Can we at least wait? See if you change your mind? We still have your appointment for next week set up."

She nodded. "Okay."

* * *

Later that night, Jill curled up next to Chris. He pulled her close to him. "I'll be fine, you know," she whispered.

He tighted his arms. "I don't want to lose you."

She rolled over on top of him and kissed him. "You won't lose me."

It was different that night from the nights prior.

It was worth so much more.


	6. Mood Swings are a bitch

**In Darkness**

"Rebecca, what are you doing?" Billy asked, wrapping his arm around her waist from behind.

"Looking over the results from Jill's bloodwork..." She flipped past another page. She sighed, putting a hand to her forhead.

"You've been doing that for hours... What are you looking for?" the man asked, looking at the paperwork even though nothing there meant anything to him.

"There's something here that I'm not seeing... And I feel like it's painfully obvious!" She sighed and set down the papers. She turned to him. "Life sucks."

Billy nodded. "Yeah. Sometimes."

She raised an eyebrow. "One of my best friends went blind because of a drug pumped into her system by the man who kiddnapped her and I can't find a single way to make her life easier, not to mention that you and I still haven't set a date for the wedding! And then there's so fucking much that could go wrong with the procedures that I have found for Jill! I mean, what if-" He cut her off with a kiss. She blushed. "B, Billy!"

He laughed. "I love how I can still make you blush, Princess." She had given up years prior on getting him to stop with the nickname. He attempted to pull her into a deeper kiss, but she shook her head.

"Not now... I need to find out what's up with her hormone levels..."

He sighed. "Okay... Fine. I'll help you then." He glanced down at the papers again. "What hormones are high? Maybe it'll help if you say them out loud."

"Okay, well, oestrogen is high, but that happens sometimes when women are on their monthly..." She bit her lip and ruffled through the papers again. "Progesterone is also spiked in levels..."

"Well, look at it as if she's not on her monthly. What is it when those two are high simoultaneously?" he asked.

"I don't thi- Oh god. I know what it is."

* * *

"Claire, can you feed Clyde? His food is under the sink." Jill asked.

"Of course," the red head replied.

"Thanks!" Jill yawned and stood. She was suddenly dizzy and had to put out a hand to steady herself.

"You okay, Jill?" Claire asked, her voice coming from a few feet away.

"Yeah..." She shook her head to lose the feeling. She wandered over to her piano and sat down, playing a few notes.

"That's pretty," Claire stated, sitting on the bench besides her. Jill continued on, playing a melody she had gotten from a song she listened to often. Imogen Heap's Candlelight. It usually calmed her to play the piano, with an acception to the first time she had started playing again a few days prior, but that day was the same. She felt a sudden despair fall over her again and began to cry. "Jill? What's wrong?"

She hit a wrong note, ending her song. "I... I don't know..." She rubbed an eye with the back of her hand. "It's just washing over me! All of this!" She sighed in angry frustration. "I can't stand this!" All at once, she was no longer sad, but angry. "And I hate it! I hate not being able to handle something! I've been living for over thirty years being able to have even some control over what happens to me!" She slammed a fist down on the piano, causing a jumble of notes to ring out at once.

Claire jumped. "Whoa, Jill... Take it easy."

"How can I take it easy, Claire? How?" She sobbed pulling her legs up onto the bench and hugging them.

Just then, they heard the front door open. "Jill? I'm home!"

Claire bit her lip. "Chris! Your wife is having an emotional breakdown!"

Chris frowned, dropped his keys on the table and followed the sound of Claire's voice. "What?" He saw Jill crying and sighed. "C'mere, babe." He scooped her up bridal style and she clung to him. "Sorry, Claire. She'd been having mood swings lately."

"It's fine. She just freaked me out."

Jill clentched a fistful of his shirt and slammed her mouth against his. "I'm glad you're home!" she said happily. "These mood swings are a bitch." She glanced back at her sister-in-law. "Sorry, Claire!"

He smirked and rolled his eyes. "I know. We all know they are." He kissed her. "You didn't get much sleep last night. You should take a nap."

She huffed. "I'm not four, Chris."

"No, but you act like one when you're tired." She nodded, conceding to his point. He carried her over to the couch and set her down. She trapped him and made him sit with her.

"Chris, I'm stealing a soda," Claire called.

"Bring me one!" he replied as he turned into Jill's pillow. She curled up against him, stationed in his lap. One hand was resting on her stomach, the other entwined with one of his hands.

Yawning, she spoke. "You should go out and pick up some grapes later... Some would be really good right now." He nodded. She seemed to want to say more, but her eyes slid shut and she was asleep. He smiled, kissed her forhead and gently rubbed her back with his free hand.

Claire emerged from the kitchen and handed him his soda. "How's she been?" she asked quietly, referring to the woman he held on his lap.

Chris shrugged. "A lot better lately, I think... More hopeful since Becca gave us those options..."

Claire took a sip of her soda before setting it down. A frown was on her face as she spoke again. "... She's going to go with the T-virus one, isn't she?"

He sighed and nodded. "That's what she wants to do... It scares me, though." He moved his hand up to comb gently through his lover's hair. "It's her choice... I just couldn't stand it if something happened to her, something like... Like..." He trailed off with another sigh, watching as Jill dove off a cliff in his mind, taking their enemy down. "I can't lose her."

Claire looked at him with a soft smile. "You two are great together, you know?" She chuckled lightly. "You're that one couple that all the other couples look to." She raised her eyebrows and met her brother's eyes. "She's going to be fine."

"But how do you know?" he asked quietly.

"I just do. Obviously, God, or the universe, or whatever, wants you two together. You dated for what, nine, ten years, were seperated after she tackled someone off a cliff to save your life, and, by pure chance, you found her again on a mission you were only placed in because the first guy broke his leg. You two are going to have like, a thousand babies, raise them all into amazing human beings, grow old together, and finally die in each other's arms after watching your youngest grandchild turn twenty. She's going to be fine!"

Chris couldn't help but laugh at his sister's short rant. Jill shifted in his arms and he quieted, immediately focusing on her. She mumbled in her sleep and he only understood one small portion of what she said. "... Tap dancing spiders..."

Claire gave Chris a confused look, but he just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "I... I have no idea."

The red head nodded slowly. "Uh huh..."

"Don't you have to work today?" Chris asked suddenly.

Claire's eyes widened. "Fuck! Yeah! I gotta go. See ya' later, big bro!" All at once, she was out the door and driving away.

Chris chuckled to himself before returning to looking down at his wife. She seemed angelic in her sleep. It was hard to tell that she had once carried the weight of the world on her shoulders. Now, all she had to worry about was getting her vision back. Something that was possible, but required patience.

He sat in silence with her asleep on him for an hour or more, perfectly content to just hold her. He felt priveledged to be the one she chose.

One thing that did return to his mind while looking at her was Claire's statement. "You two are going to have like, a thousand babies..." Would they? He wanted to have kids pretty badly and he knew Jill did too. He remembered how, a day after they bought their house, she had said, "Let's fill it with children!" She had been wearing her blue dress that day. He remembered watching as she spun around in a childish manner in the empty living room, smiling all the while. That had been years ago. Before he had lost her for two years. But that was over, he reminded himself. She was there and they were married. And, if they could help it, they were going to fill the house with children.


	7. News

**Lemon in this chapter.**

* * *

**In Darkness**

Jill lay across the couch, a book in her hands. She traced her hands over the braille on the page, her eyes closed. Chris was on the opposite end of the couch with her feet in his lap, rubbing them. She stretched them appreciatively, wiggling her toes under his hands. "Mm, that feels nice," she murmured. He was silent, something she wasn't used to. "Chris? What's wrong?"

He sighed, but continued to knead her feet. "... Nothing."

She could hear the frown in his voice and his irritation too. She closed the book and turned her face towards his. "Don't tell me that bull. What's wrong?"

He let go of her feet and moved his hands to her shins. Gently rubbing up to her knee and back down, he spoke. "... Do you have to try the T-virus?"

Jill withdrew her legs and frowned. "Chris..."

"No, Jill. I'm worried and afraid this will do something horrible to you!" He tried to lean forward and take her hand, but she pulled it away.

"I'm doing the quickest for a reason," she spoke in a low, angry voice. "I want to be able to see again, and quickly. I've told you why before." Her eyes were filled with anger even though they couldn't see. Arguments were rare between them. They were the most balanced of relationships. They knew each other far better than they knew themselves. An argument was usually no more than a few minutes long and always followed by chaste kisses and apologies.

His eyes darkened. "But there's so much risk in that, Jill! Too much!" He slammed his hand down on his knee. "You could use the stem-cell one and not have the risk of mutating, of turning into a BOW!"

Her voice turned fiery. "I don't care if there's a risk, Chris! Both have risks! Either way, I'm still putting myself in danger of dying!"

His expression fell, turning to one of grief. "Don't say that," came a low growl.

"What? Me dying? It's gonna happen someday." She turned away from him, crossing her arms. Silence rang out over the household. The only sound either could hear was of the other breathing. Jill sighed. "I need to see you again, Chris... If that means I need to use the T-virus in my body, so be it."

Chris stared at the floor. The argument had already lasted longer than most between them. He didn't want it to continue on. "I'm not worth risking your life."

Jill sighed and moved over to him. "You know I don't believe that. Four years ago, I proved I didn't believe that."

He nodded. He hated thinking of the years spent without her. "Still. There's more options this time." The anger in the room subsided.

Jill leaned her head on his shoulder. "I love you." Her nose nuzzled against his neck and she placed a quick kiss there. "But I need to see you. I need to watch you squirm when I'm teasing you, see your smile when you see me, just... Just see you. I need to see you! Do you realize how much I loved just looking at you? I mean, I know it's superficial, but it's true. You know what they say. Looks make the first impression. You made a very good one."

"I'm sorry..." Chris murmured.

Jill kissed him softly, running her tongue over his lower lip and gaining entrance to his mouth. He left her overcome him, slanting his mouth over hers. This was always what they did after an argument. Whether it went all the way to sex, that was her decision. With how she had been lately, he was sure it would be a yes.

She shifted up onto her knees, still kissing him. With one hand, she pressed on the fabric between his legs. He swore, reacting instantly. She smirked against his mouth as he pressed up against her. His hands moved under her shirt and bra, softly groping before attempting to remove her shirt. She slapped his hands away.

"Ah, ah. In the bedroom," she murmured. He scooped her up, and moved to their bedroom. Placing her down, he pulled off her shirt and began placing kisses down her collarbone. She loosened his belt and forced his pants down. Her hand found his cock again through the fabric of his boxers. He groaned as he felt her play with him, doing exactly what she knew turned him on the most.

He unclipped her bra and tossed it off the side of the bed. His mouth went to one of her breasts, suckling softly. Her hand circled around his shaft and gently jerked. He moaned against her skin before deciding to turn the tables. He swatted her hand away before unzipping her jeans and jerking them down. She kicked them off. He slipped a hand beneath her panties and felt her squirm at his touch. Her teeth lightly grazed his shoulder as he sent a finger inside of her. "Ah.. ah, Chris..." she moaned. He ran his finger over her and she clentched her hands onto his back before pulling off his shirt and kissing down his chest. She sucked on his chest, leaving hickeys that wouldn't go away for days. He pushed another finger within her, playing with her g-spot. She moaned. She shoved his boxers down, allowing them to be lost in the room.

He claimed her mouth with his again, removing his hand from her panties. She wrapped her legs around him before trying to take control. He didn't let her. "Nuh uh..." he whispered into her ear. "Tonight's mine." She shivered in anticipation with the tone of his voice.

He sucked on the side of her neck and attempted to remove her of her final piece of clothing at the same time. There was the sound of fabric ripping. Jill sighed. "Really, Chris?"

He grinned. "Sorry... I'll buy you some more." He slanted his mouth over hers again, silencing any further conversation. After all, it was just one ripped pair of underwear. It wasn't like he did it everytime he had control. He tossed the useless fabric to the side.

His mouth continued down her torso as he pinned her arms back. She squirmed, not used to taking the bottom. "Chris..." she moaned. "I need you..." He shook his head, moving his hand back to her opening. The other kept hold of her wrists above her head. She writhed at his touch. "Fu, fuck..." she mumbled as he plunged three fingers into her. She managed to get a hand free and snake it down to his member. It was his turn to swear.

"Fucking hell," he muttered, removing his fingers from her. He positioned himself between her legs but refused to enter her. Instead, he returned to her breasts, sending his tongue over her nipple.

"Please, Chris... Don't be a tease..."

He chuckled. "You're the tease and you know it." He gave in and lowered himself down. He hovered, just barely touching her entrance. She could feel him just outside and desperately wanted him. He entered slowly, delving into her. She was hot around him and nearly made him lose control. She tried to pull him down using her legs which were still wrapped around him. He allowed none of it and pulled out again all the way. She opened her mouth to say something but it emerged as a cry of pleasure as he thrust into her. He stayed hilt deep for a moment while he kissed her roughly. She nearly lost control of her body when he pressed harder, trying to push in farther. He removed himself before pushing in slowly again then repeating the action. His member hit her in all the right spots, more than he could imagine.

"Faster," she urged in a breathless tone. He barely listened, trying to make what they were doing last longer. She bucked up against him, causing him to groan. Her long nails broke skin on his back as she clung to him. He was her world for every second they spent this close and she wanted him closer.

He pulled out again and hovered over her. She took a breath, waiting for him to delve inside her again. He closed his eyes and leaned down to place a loving kiss on the center of her forehead. Surprised by the loving gesture, she opened her eyes only to remember she was blind. Tears escaped from the corners of her eyes, creating tracks down her face. "Jill? What's wrong?"

She shook her head, needing his touch more than ever. She wanted to be overwhelmed by the feeling of him inside her, not with the despair of being blind. "Just make love to me, Chris," she growled. "I need you now! Fuck me."

He listened to her and thrust down hard. She pressed her face against his shoulder, the tears being smothered against his skin. He rocked into her over and over. She muffled a cry into his shoulder, leaving bruises on his skin with her teeth. He grabbed her hips and pulled her up to meet him. He pressed into her, loving her feel, hating her tears. Her mouth set to work on his neck, sucking and nipping. She nibbled his ear for a moment before returning to his neck. He moaned her name into her ear.

With each thrust, he felt himself grow closer and her grow tighter. He held it off, wanting to feel her's first. He buried himself deeper within her, making her cry out. His speed increased, each move becoming frantic. Her legs wrapped tighter around him, pulling him closer and further. Their bodies moved in unison, his cock finding all the right places. Each moan she released or each pleasured groan that emitted from his lips seemed to echo in the room. Finally, Jill lost control and she convulsed around him in her orgasm. He continued to pump into her, for a mew moments after, her voiced encouragements coming in a mewed whisper. He entered her once more and held himself in as he reached his climax there. She cried out, hers mingling with his. They held together for a long moment before he pulled away and fell to the bed besides her, laying on his side to look at her.

Her visionless eyes gazed up at the ceiling. "Jill?" he whispered. "What was wrong?"

She shook her head. "I... I wanted to see you..."

He murmured her name again and kissed her softly. "You'll be able to see again soon."

* * *

Days after their argument, Jill found herself playing with Clyde, waiting for Chris to get home. She wiggled her fingers in front of the kitten, laughing lightly as he tackled them. His claws were sharp, but only pricked her skin. After a moment, he crawled onto her lap and curled up there, purring. She pet him as she lay back, listening to the TV. She wasn't sure what was on, but only left it there for background noise.

Truth be told, Jill was antsy. She had another doctor's appointment in less than an hour and couldn't wait. Soon enough, her treatments would start and she'd get her vision back. She'd be able to see Chris. She might even have her vision back by the time Ada had her babies. It was so exciting, the possibilities.

She heard the door of the house open and waited. She heard Chris slip off his shoes, hang up his jacket and as quietly as he could, enter the living room. He gently placed a kiss on her forehead. "Hey."

She smiled. "Hey," came her soft reply.

"Ready to go? We can go to dinner after your appointment."

She took a hesitant breath. It would be the first time she had gone somewhere that wasn't a friend's house or the doctor's office for the past few months. Even so, she had only been to a friend's house once, the friend being Claire. "Sure... But I want to, well, cover my eyes. Not... Not with sunglasses though. I don't like sun glasses." She kissed him, their mouths upside down on each other from where he was standing. "Help me get something from the hall closet."

"Okay," he agreed. She felt her way to the closet and opened it. "What are we need to get?"

"My sewing kit... I have some ribbon in there..."

He reached in, fishing around on the higher shelf before pulling out the object she had requested. She made him hold it as she rumaged through. She found a roll of ribbon. "What color is this?" she asked.

"Yellow."

She continued to feel her way around the box, swearing as she pricked her fingers on some needles. She found another roll of ribbon. "This?"

"Red." She threw it back in, finding another and holding it up. "Purple." Another. "Blue."

She paused. "What kind of blue?"

"Uh, really light. More like white tinted with blue."

She unrolled some of it into her hand and pinched it between her thumb and her finger. It was smooth and pleasant. She unrolled a length of it. "Give me scissors." He pressed a pair flat against her open palm. She cut the ribbon and returned the roll and the scissors into the box. With the cut length, she placed it over her eyes tying at the back of her head like a blindfold. After getting it comfortably placed, she tilted her head up towards him. "How do I look?"

He smiled. "Beautiful."

She gave him a peck on the lips. "Let's go then."

The ride, as usual, wasn't long. They got inside and were immediately shown to their room. Rebecca wasn't inside yet, so they had to wait. Jill sat besides Chris, leaning her head on his shoulder, his arm around hers.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm sorry I'm going to do this. With the T-virus."

He stiffened. "It's... It's fine. You should do what you want. I want you to see again."

They sat in silence until Becca entered. As soon as the younger woman did, Jill started talking. "I'm going with the T-virus," she said. "And I want to start the treatments as soon as possible."

Rebecca tried to cut in. If Jill had been able to see, she would've quieted simply due to the look on her friend's face. "Jill..."

"Two weeks at most. I wanna be able to see by the time Ada has her babies. And-"

"Jill!" Becca spoke much louder. "I need to tell you something!"

The blonde fell silent for a moment. "... What is it, Becca?"

"You're pregnant."


	8. Ultrasound

**In Darkness**

"You're pregnant."

Rebecca's words rang in Jill's ears, silencing her and causing her mouth to hang agape. Both Chris and Rebecca waited for her reaction, but nothing happened. She just sat in silence. So many things were racing through her mind that she couldn't comprehend them all. How am I going to do this blind? What if something is wrong with the baby because of this? What if the baby is born blind? What if I can't take care of the baby? What if, what if, what if?

The ribbon across her eyes became a darker color where her tears met it. She ripped it off in frustration. "I... I'm pregnant?" she whispered, her hand catching Chris's in a vice grip. "I didn't think I could, could get..."

"Could get pregnant? Other than your eyes, you're healthy," Rebecca spoke in a quiet voice. "There was a chance the P30 could've made you sterile, but your reproductive system hasn't shown any signs of being hurt by it. And, you're, well, pregnant."

"How far along?" Jill's voice seemed frantic.

"It's hard to tell. I need to schedule an ultrasound for you-"

"Make it for today. Please, Becca," the blonde pled. "Will we be able to tell if anything is wrong with the child?"

Becca shook her head. "No. If you're earlier than eight weeks, all we can do is hear the heart beat, if that. And see... See the placenta." Becca stumbled over the word see. Because her friend couldn't.

"Make... make the appointment," Jill ordered. Not knowing what to say, Chris pulled her into his lap and she clung to him. "We need to start planning."

Becca bit her lip. "Jill, you do realize that your treatment for your eyes-"

"Will have to wait? Of course I do, Becca. I'm not putting this baby in any more risk than it's already in." Jill pinched her own arm, trying to control herself.

"I'll go make the call, okay?" the younger woman spoke, removing herself from the room.

Jill pressed her face against Chris's shoulder. "What do you feel about this?" she murmured to him.

Chris laughed and kissed her. "Jill... We're having a baby! I, I know you're worried, but, but, we're having a baby!" He hugged her.

She couldn't help but smile through the tears, though the sorrow was only held back for a moment. "It's kinda what we've been waiting for, huh?" she whispered.

He nodded. "For a while now." He smiled and squeezed her tight. "We're having a baby!"

Jill chuckled softly. He was on the optimistic side of the situation, she could tell. She knew he had wanted a child with her since they had gotten together years prior. They had tried, of course. No protection when they had sex, and a few different things that were supposed to help. She had even purpously lost some muscle do to the fact that women with a large percentage of muscle mass were less likely to concieve and more likely to have a miscarriage.

But he was right to be happy. After all their hoping and praying, they were finally blessed with a child. She was boosted by his good mood, and felt able to forget some of her worries for a short while. He pressed his cheek to hers for a quick moment before kissing her for all she was worth. When they parted, he laughed. "We are going to have a baby!" He pressed a hand gently to her stomach, trying to find any differences. There was one slight difference, firmness that wasn't muscle.

"Chris..." Jill whispered, placing a hand over his. Rebecca walked back in then.

"Okay, your appointment is in a half an hour." She handed Chris a slip of paper. "That's for your appointment. It's at a clinic about fifteen minutes away."

"Thanks, Becca."

"It's no problem."

* * *

They arrived early for the appointment, but were admitted anyway. "Okay, Mr. and Mrs. Redfield, right this way." Chris held Jill's hand and guided her along behind the technician. She was short with dark brown hair that reached past her shoulders, but was tied back into a ponytail. "Here, this is your room. Jill, if you wouldn't mind sitting up on the seat table. It's adjustable, so make yourself comfortable. I'm Asia, by the way. A friend of Becca's." Both nodded to her. "I'll be right back in. I've just gotta check some paper work."

She closed the door behind her and left them alone. Jill made her way to the table with Chris's help. She sat back and tilted her head towards the cieling. She sighed. "Chris?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"What are we going to do?"

He took her hand and shrugged. "Together. It's a pretty strong thing with us." He moved her hand and held it against his mouth so she could tell he was smiling. She couldn't help but smile too.

Asia re-entered the room. "Okay, are we ready to do this?"

Jill nodded and softly whispered, "Yes."

Asia got to work, setting up the tv monitor in front of Chris. "This is going to be cold. Sorry about that." She placed gel on Jill's stomach before beginning with the small ultrasound device. "It'll take a second to find the heartbeat. But if you're less than eight to ten weeks along, we won't be able to." There was a few more minutes of silence while Asia searched for the right spot. Finally, she found it. "Here we are!" A sound filled the room. It sounded like a water heartbeat, but beat fast. Jill jumped. That was her baby's heartbeat.

"Can you tell how far along she is?" Chris asked, staring at Jill's face before glancing at the screen. He saw a small shape that resembled a small version of the ultrasounds he had seen during Ada's first pregnancy. His child.

"Yes," Asia smiled. "Jill, I'd guess you're at the end of your first trimester. About eleven weeks, I'd say." The brunette gestured for Chris to guide Jill's hand on the screen. "Right now, the baby would be about the size of my thumb, possibly more. He or she is going to grow fast though. I bet that by the next time you come in, you'll be showing!"

Jill listened to Asia as Chris gently brought her hand up to the TV screen. He spoke gently to her. "Right here," he whispered. "Our baby is right here." He led her fingers around the child's silhouette. Jill began to cry, though she wasn't sure if it was out of happiness or sadness. Chris kissed her forhead and murmured into her ear, "I love you."

The blonde pulled her hand away from the TV and clutched his hand in hers. "Together," she spoke.


	9. Dinner

**In Darkness**

"Do you want to go out to dinner?" Chris asked, squeezing Jill's hand. They were sitting in the car outside where she had just gotten her ultrasound. He had a picture of the ultrasound held delicately in his free hand.

Jill bit her lip, thinking. Her head was reeling from shock and it took her longer to decide than she wanted. "No. We should go home. We can order out." Her sightless eyes found Chris's face. "We should call Claire... And Ada. Rebecca too, maybe. Invite them to dinner tomorrow and tell them during it."

Chris nodded. "Okay." He started up the car.

"You have the ultrasound, right?" she asked as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yes. And in a year, you'll be able to see it. After you have the baby, Rebecca can get you started on your treatments. You'll be able to see before the baby is a year old," he pointed out, trying to lift her spirits.

She smiled slowly. It was small, but it gave Chris hope. She'd be able to see again, he was sure. He had a plan, too. He would take a picture of her each day as her stomach grew, as well as one every day of the baby when the baby was born. He'd make it into a scrap-book so she could see the baby every day of the time she was blind. That was his plan. For her, he'd do everything and anything.

Jill was lost in thoughts of her own. She was focused on the way in which she would regain her sight. Her original choice of treatment was use of the T-virus. But that choice came with the unstable chances that she would mutate. She used to have nightmares about that, back after escaping the city. But those had quieted after Chris's return. Chris was always there now.

Her other option was stem-cells. Rebecca had said that the doctor she knew was successful in stimulating the stem-cells and re-growing cells that had been damaged. But it took months for it to work. Repetitive surgeries each month and the chance it wouldn't work. Even if it did, she'd have to wait months and months before she could see her child.

She didn't know what to do.

"What do we want for dinner tomorrow?" Chris asked.

"Uhmm," Jill hesitated, quickly thinking of what she knew they had at home. "Chicken, broccoli, and brown rice. It's stuff that's supposed to be good for a pregnant woman too..."

"Sounds good, then."

* * *

Claire was the first to arrive. She brought a bottle of wine, one she knew her sister-in-law liked. The young Redfield was, of course, still unaware that she would soon be an aunt and Jill couldn't have alcohol. She set the bottle on the counter in front of Chris as he worked on dinner. "Hey, Big Bro. What's with the impromptu dinner?"

Chris shrugged. "Thought it would be good for Jill." It wasn't a complete lie. He did think it would be good for Jill, but the main reason stemmed from her pregnancy. They had decided that she would tell them in whatever way she thought best.

"Makes sense." Claire gave her brother a quick hug and grabbed some plates from the cupboard. "How many places do I need to set?"

Chris looked at the ceiling as though it had the answer and counted. "Uh, me, Jill, you, Ada, Jackie, Leon... Rebecca and Billy. That's, what, eight?" Claire nodded and continued on with setting the table. Just as she finished, Jill emerged from the bedroom down the hall. She was freshly showered and wearing a pretty white shirt with blue roses up the back and a black skirt. She seemed to glow with health, which made Claire smile. Jill could get through anything.

Claire greeted her. "Hey, Jill! How're you? You look pretty."

Jill gave her a smile, her cloudy blue eyes resting unfocused on her sister-in-law's face. "Thanks. And I'm feeling pretty good today."

"That's good. My brother's taking care of you, right?"

The blonde nodded. "Of course. Why else would I have made him my husband?"

"I'm still trying to figure that one out," the redhead joked. The two shared a quick hug.

There was a knock at the door and Claire answered it. The other side held Ada holding Jackie's hand. Beside her was Leon with his arm partially around her waist. Claire stepped back to allow them in.

Jackie immediately went to Jill, tugging on her shirt and asking to be picked up. Jill did so and gave her a hug. "How're you, sweetie?"

"I asked my mama for a kitty like yours," the child informed. Jill smiled.

"What'd she say?"

"Well, we gotta ask daddy first, 'cause he doesn't really like kitties. But I'm gonna ask him for a bunny if he doesn't want a kitty." Jackie smiled. Her eyes focused on Jill's and she asked, "Are your eyes getting better?"

The blonde's smile turned sad. "No, they aren't."

"Are they ever gonna?"

"We hope so. But it'll be about a year until they start to. And a while after that until I can see again."

The child's curiosity persisted. "Do you remember what I look like?"

"Of course!" Jill closed her eyes, as though to prove it while she spoke. "You look just like your mom, but you have your dad's eyes. You're very pretty."

The girl smiled and leaned her head on Jill's shoulder. Jill found an empty seat on the couch and listened to the other's conversation. They were waiting on Rebecca and Billy to arrive before they started dinner.

Ada groaned, sitting back. "What's it called when you crave whiskey?" she asked, closing her eyes and setting a hand on her stomach.

"Alcoholism," Jill replied, chuckling as she patted Jackie's back. She enjoyed holding the child, and found some hope that she'd be able to manage a child, even while blind.

"But... Really. I can't stand these cravings. You don't get how crazy they can be," the asian woman said.

_"But I will,"_Jill thought to herself.

Leon added in, "And I'm the one who has to go buy all of this stuff."

"I help!" Jackie announced from Jill's lap.

"Yeah, you help by telling mommy what you want and she makes me buy that too, huh?" The man smiled. Jackie giggled and squirmed some in Jill's arms.

"She's my spoiled little girl," Ada said simply. "Of course she gets what she wants."

"What're you going to do when you have your next two?" Chris asked.

"Spoil them too," she replied. "You may not have guessed it, but I've always had a bit of a soft spot for kids. And since they're my kids, well, I treat them that way." Jill nodded, understanding what she meant.

Another knock came at the door. "Come in!" Chris called.

Becca and Billy entered a moment later, causing everyone to stand and make their way to the dining table. Jill set Jackie down so she could find her place at the table. Chris pulled out a chair for her and she thanked him as she sat. "Babe, can you get me some apple juice?" Jill asked, knowing that the others would all be having wine.

"Of course," he replied. "Ada, do you and Jackie want some apple juice too?"

"Yes, thanks," the dark-haired woman answered.

Claire, who was pouring out wine for everyone, noticed Jill's choice in drink. "Jill, I got the wine you liked. Why aren't you having that?" the red-head asked.

"Oh, pregnant women can't have alcohol," Jill said lightly, knowing that the small smirk that she had on had to be mirrored on Becca's face, and a larger smile on Chris's.

Leon, who had been sipping his wine at that moment, was caught off guard by the information and proceeded to do a spit-take, and began to cough from the wine he inhaled. He opened his mouth to say something and break the silence Jill had created, but Claire cut him off.

"What?!" She was some mixture of happy and surprised. "When did you find out? Oh my God, I'm going to be an aunt!" She laughed happily.

Ada's smile was much more subtle. "That's great, Jill! Now I'm not alone in this."

"But I will be in just over a month. That is, if Becca isn't knocked up by then," Jill pointed out.

"No, no, no," Rebecca said. "I'm not even sure I want to have kids." Jill rolled her eyes. Becca was stubborn on that point. She knew too much about pregnancy and its risks. Jill knew most of the same, but she didn't care.

The next question was spoken by Jackie and caused Chris to choke on his wine. "Where do babies come from?"

There was a long silence before both Billy and Chris simultaneously burst out with an answer. Billy's being "Cabbage patch!" and Chris with "The stork!"

Ada sighed and looked at her daughter. "Don't listen to them. They're lying. I'll tell you later, dragonfly." Jackie nodded.

"Okay, Mama."


	10. Dick Valentine

**In Darkness**

Chris glanced at Jill, who was napping on the couch, before returning to packing the guest room. It wasn't a huge room, but it was the larger of the two guest rooms and perfect to put a nursery in for the baby. The house was too big for them alone. It was much more suited to a family like the one Leon had with Ada. A family that included children needed a big house. Not a husband and wife on their own.

But now, Chris reminded himself, but now Jill was pregnant. They were finally having their first child together.

While Jill had been excited at first, she had become almost indifferent to the idea of a child. The stress that was still attached to her inability to see and learning to deal with it brought her to a place where she couldn't be as excited as she would be if she weren't blind.

The dinner a few nights before had been great. They had told their immediate friends and family of the event- Chris cut off in his train of thought. They hadn't called Jill's father yet, Dick Valentine. His real name was Allen, but for whatever reason, the common nickname for Allen was Dick. Later, Chris would have to call the prison and try and get in touch with his in-law. Now that Chris thought about it, the man didn't even know about his daughter's blindness. That would also have to be fixed.

Jill loved her father. She had been close to him when she was younger, though their relationship had faultered some when he first got thrown in jail. That had been when she was eighteen. Right around the time she joined STARS, he had gotten out and they had started talking again. Chris had met him during that time, in which the older man had threatened him but also gave him his blessing, even though Chris hadn't been dating Jill at the time. Dick had moved out of Raccoon City a short while after that, which had turned out to be a very good thing.

The last time Jill and her father had talked face to face was when he was allowed a gaurded visit from the prison he was in to see her in the month she spent in the hospital after Africa. But that had been almost half a year prior to Jill becoming blind.

Chris decided that he needed to call the prison and try to get through to Dick. The man needed to know what was going on with his daughter.

Chris pulled the sheet off the bed and folded it, returning it to the linen closet. As he walked back to the soon-to-be-baby's room, the phone ring. He didn't recognize the number, but answered. "Redfield residence, Chris speaking."

"Chris?" a man spoke from the other end. "It's me, Dick. Jill's dad."

"Oh, I was just thinking about how we needed to call you. You need to speak to Jill."

Worry became apparent in the old man's voice. "Why? Is she okay? Has something happened?"

"She... I'll let her explain." Chris approached Jill, who was still dozing on the couch. He touched her shoulder gently. "Jill, hun, wake up. Your dad's on the phone." She eyes opened at that. She had barely been asleep, drifting in and out of slumber. He pressed the phone into her hand and she sat up, putting it to her ear.

"Daddy?" Her voice was quiet and sounded like that of a scared little girl. Her father heard the tone and his worry grew.

"Oh, baby girl, what's wrong?" Jill started to cry as she began her explanation. Chris kissed the top of her head and went to their bedroom, allowing Jill privacy. Upon hearing her father's voice, she had regressed into the child that had depended on him so much for so long. She was reminded of how much she missed her dad.

Chris sat in the darkness of their room, staring at the ceiling as he laid on his back. Jill needed her father at that moment, not him. Nonetheless, he still wanted to hold her and comfort her. He could hear her quiet whispers as she cried to her father about the darkness in her eyes and the baby growing inside her. It hurt to hear her pain.

Soon, though, she quieted and a conversation between her and her father began, though Chris couldn't hear what exactly she was saying. If she wanted him to know, he'd find out.

Eventually, the call ended. She stood from the couch and moved down the hallway. "Chris?" she asked into the air.

"Bedroom," he answered, sitting up as she entered.

"Dad's out of jail. He's coming over tomorrow..." She sat down beside her husband and leaned against him.

"Good," Chris said.

"He's excited to have a grandkid. But he didn't say much about me being blind..."

"He's probably scared for you. He's your dad, he loves you. No dad wants something bad to happen to his child." As Chris said this he wrapped an arm around her, his opposite hand being placed on her stomach. She let a smile touch her face and she turned against him, falling back on the bed to cuddle. She kissed him and curled close.

"I can't wait until I s-... Until he gets here."

"Do you know what time tomorrow?"

"Around twelve, if he gets an earlier flight. If not, later than that."

"Do we want to do anything special? I can make lunch for us or something."

She shrugged. "I don't care. I just want to s-..." She sighed. "I just want my dad here."

Jill remembered the last time she had seen her father had been in the hospital. Before being kidnapped, Jill had been engaged to Chris for some years. They had to put off the wedding repeatedly in favor of their job. Chris had gotten the reverend from the local church to come in and, with Claire and Dick as witnesses, marry the couple. Jill had loved the trouble Chris had gone through in order to make sure they were legally wed. It had been one of her better days in the hospital. Her withdrawals were almost non-existant that day, and Claire had brought in a simple white sundress for her to wear. The moment she said "I do" was the best moment of her life. Her father had given her away and Claire had done the same for Chris. Jill had been too weak to stand, but she had sat propped up by pillows. The best day of her life.

Chris wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep, Jill."

She nodded and snuggled with him as he pulled the blanket over them both.


	11. Dad's visit

**In Darkness**

"Knock knock," a man's voice spoke as he stepped through the door of the Redfield household.

"Dad?" Jill called in return.

"Yep, it's me." He slipped off his shoes and walked further into the house. He had only ever been there a couple times before, years prior. He found Jill on the couch besides Chris, who slept soundly. "Hey, sweetie. How's my little girl been?" She stood and hugged him. He was surprised with the ease in which she located him, simply with her other senses.

"Crazy, Dad," she joked, a half smile on her face as she settled back down next to Chris. Dick took a seat in the arm-chair beside the couch. "Pretty stressed out, believe it or not."

"I believe it. It's difficult just being pregnant. But you've got double that stress, if not triple." He smiled and reached over to set a hand on hers. "You're a strong woman."

"Thanks, Dad... I'm not sure how well I'll deal with being a blind mom." She bit her lip, sightless eyes falling to look unseeing at the carpet. "I'm not sure I'm ready."

Her father shook his head. "That's not true. If anyone is ready to be a mom, it's you. You two have wanted a kid for a few years, since before the Africa thing. I know it's an inopportune time, but think of the baby. You'll finally have a little one around, and that always makes things better. Trust me. You were the reason I got through most nights after your mom died."

"Dad?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Do I still look like her?"

"Always. You have her eyes, her hair..." He paused, eyes running over Jill's face. "Your mother, rest her soul, would be so proud of you. And even though you can't see her, she is here with you. And I'll always be here if you need me."

"Thanks, Dad... But..." she trailed off. "I don't know if I _want_ this baby."

"Jill, don't say that. It's your stress talking when you think like that. Don't let anything else influence how you feel about your child." He pulled his daughter into a hug. "You're going to love that baby and be an amazing mother."

"I don't know..." she whispered pulling away.

"Would it help if I gave you proof?" She nodded. "When you were three, you used to have teddy bears. I don't know if you remember, but you used to sing each one of those teddy bears to sleep and then tuck them in. When you got up, you'd check on them first and give them their food."

She smiled a bit. "I guess teddy bears were appropriate. I married a bear."

Her father chuckled. "Well, that little bear cub of yours is going to make everything better."

Jill jumped, remembering the ultrasound. She shook Chris's arm. "Chris, babe. Can you get the ultrasound picture out? I wanna show Dad."

The marksman stirred and sat up. "Hm? Sure." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before standing to get the object she desired.

"We got it printed so I could see once I got my sight back," she explained to her father.

Chris brought the small picture out, still in its envelope. He was gentle in handing it to Dick before sitting back down beside Jill. He pulled her onto his lap, though she faced her father. She leaned her back against him with a sigh. Dick Valentine slid the picture from the envelope and turned his brown eyes on it. A smile appeared on his face as he looked at the small, curled up shape that was barely big enough to register. That shape was the image of his grandchild.

"You two are going to be great parents," he said. They spent another hour talking before the older man had to leave. He gave his daughter a tight hug and Chris a firm handshake. "I'm glad to have you as a son-in-law, Chris. Take care of my daughter."

"I will... Dad."

The two men shook hands once again and Dick left.

Jill wrapped her arms around Chris from behind, pressing her cheek between his shoulder blades. "How much did you hear? When I was talking to Dad?"

"... Nothing."

"I know you were awake, Chris. Don't lie."

He turned and wrapped her in his arms. "You really don't want the baby?"

She hid her face in his shoulder. "I don't know... I don't think I'll be a good mom. Not like this."

He kissed her briefly. "Do you know what it means when you're worried about being a good mom? That you're a good mom."

She sighed, not letting the tears fall that always threatened from behind her eyes. "Why are you so good? I don't deserve you."

He pulled back to look at her. "You deserve better than me."

She laughed humourlessly. "That's a funny joke, Chris. Really funny..."

He slammed his lips hard against hers. "Don't doubt yourself," he growled. "I love you and you're the most amazing, most selfless woman in the world. You're going to be an amazing mother and our baby is going to love you more than life itself." His lips hit hers again, taking her breath away and fighting to convince her of her worth. Her eyes slipped closed, though it made no difference. She succumbed to his touch and let him transport her mind away. He helped her forget her worries for hours in which he paid close attention to each inch of her body.

He succeeded to the point where she was too exhausted to think of her worry when she cuddled beside him in bed.

No thought of abortion, of blindness, or of the sadness nesting in Jill's heart.


End file.
